


a change of uniform

by guardianoffun



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: obligatory away mission that forces Malcolm Reed into booty shorts





	a change of uniform

**Author's Note:**

> written as a challenge to have malcolm in some short shorts. never let it be said i refuse to face a literary challenge.

“So…. so these are um… they’re for real?” Trip’s grin feels as though it might split his face in half.

Malcolm crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. 

“Yes, Commander. Go on. Laugh.” Trip shakes his head, biting hard on his lip. 

“No, no, if this is required ‘n everything, gotta respect it.” There’s a wolf whistle from across the room as Travis enters the cargo bay, his own smirk hidden by the pile of cases he brings in. He drops them by the shuttlepod and nods at Malcolm. 

“Looking good lieutenant,” he manages to say through barely restrained laughter. Malcolm gives him a rather unprofessional salute and turns on his heel to rummage through the cases. 

Now, all credit to Trip, he had contained himself fairly well till now, but the sight of Lieutenant Reed bent over in a hot pink pair of shorts that leave  **absolutely**  nothing to the imagination, pushes him over the edge. Laughter bubbles forward, and soon enough he and Travis are both doubled over, tears streaming down their faces. Malcolm is glaring daggers at them both when he turns around, but something about the shorts and the low cut, billowing shirt they’re paired with cancel it out and the two of them only laugh harder. 

Malcolm shakes his head and sighs. 

“You think this is bad, just wait till the captain gets here.” 

Travis all but screams at the thought, Trip is on his knees, and Malcolm finds himself wishing there had been somewhere to hide a phase pistol in the damned shorts. 

**Author's Note:**

> im not apologising if now all u can think of is scott bakula and/or dominic keating in booty shorts


End file.
